Remember the Name
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: My ode to Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and the greatest half-blood who had ever lived. Oneshot/Songfic. Review if you love Luke.


_You ready? Let's go  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what I'm all about  
It's like this y'all _

Luke stood grimly, back-to-back with Percy, surrounded by multiple attackers. He knew that Percy probably would'nt make it, but he would.

"Let's GO!"

He lashed out, knocking over warriors like a set of dominoes. One, two, three. He ran Backbiter through one kid's arm, and whirled around to attack another. Luke disarmed him with ease, and, with the point of his sword to the kid's throat, he stabbed viciously.

So much for being a child of Ares.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_Luke, he doesn't need his name up in lights_  
_He just wants to be heard whether it's Castellan or right_  
_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_  
_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck them, he knows the code_  
_It's not about the salary it's all about reality and makin' some noise_  
_Makin' the story makin' sure his clique stays up_  
_That means when he puts it down Thorn's pickin' it up, let's go_

_Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much_  
_Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck_  
_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_  
_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from kickin' ass_

Luke exited the cabin, and the crowd in front of him parted in respect, to let him pass. The younger demigods were staring at him in awe and respect, and a few girls were giggling at the back. But as he moved, he heard quiet murmurs, rumors of his true motives.

A few campers looked at him warily, and they shifted uncomfortably under his scrunity. Most of them did not know what he was, but could sense something about him. And as for the ones that did, well, he would just say that it was in their best interest to keep quiet, or else he would silence them forever._  
_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin' for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he does, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

Chiron looked worriedly at the young boy before him. He'd just escaped from home because of a family problem, and he looked grimy and tired, with his clothes in tatters like he'd been running through a demigod shredder.

"Are you all right, Luke? Why don't you tell me more about it? I can help you."

The boy stared back coldly with his icy blue eyes.

"I don't need your help."

_This is twenty percent skill, eighty percent fear_  
_Be a hundred percent clear 'cause Kronos is ill_  
_Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the camp in flames?_  
_And I heard him wreckin' with the crystal method, name of the game_

Luke stood in the forest near Camp Half-Blood, watching the flames hungrily devour the camp. The fire was spreading rapidly, and, try as he might, Percy Jackson couldn't stop it. A feeling of satisfaction crept up his spine, and his face twisted into a sneer. The place where his hateful father had claimed him was finally burning down.

He slashed Backbiter in an arc and disappeared.

_Came back, dumped Annabeth, took 'em to church_  
_I'm like 'bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?_  
_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin' him guest spots_  
_His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin' with half-bloods_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

"Luke!"

"Annabeth!"

He didn't look very happy to be back.

"Luke, what's been going on? We have'nt seen you in ages! I was worried sick!"

"Annabeth, I can't do this anymore. You don't mean anything to me anymore. I'm choosing my own path in life, and you're not included. Sorry."

_Call him Castellan the sick, and he's spittin' fire with might  
Got him out the dryer he's hot, found him in Princess Andromeda  
A fuckin' annihilist porcupine he's a prick, he's a cock  
The type women want to be with and half-bloods hope he gets shot_

_Eight years in the makin' patiently waitin' to blow_  
_Now the deal with the King Titan's takin' over the globe_  
_He's got a partner in crime, her shit is equally dope_  
_You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

"Luke Castellan."

Percy was trembling with rage.

Luke smirked.

"I've got other business to attend to, Jackson, but I think you'd like to meet an old friend."

"Kelli?"

Percy uncapped Riptide, and the sword grew to its full length.

"Oh, Percy. What are you going to do without the clear-sighted mortal girl this time?" Kelli laughed, flickering between her disguise as a beautiful cheerleader and her true form, the empousa.

"Hi-yah! Back! Back away from Percy, you…you vampire-goat!"

Thalia ran through the woods, as Aegis sprang out from her wrist. Kelli reeled back, shocked, but then Thalia paused, her eyes resting on Luke.

"Luke? How could you do this?"

She stared, dumbstruck, at the tall boy in front of her.

"Please, don't do this! Remember…"

"Stop staring at him, Pinecone Face! Attack already!"

Percy swung at the empousa as tears slowly coursed down Thalia's face.

_Luke, he's not your everyday on the block_  
_He knows how to work with what he's got_  
_Makin' his way to the top_  
_People think it's a common owner's name_  
_People keep askin' him was it given at birth_  
_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No, he's livin' proof got him rockin' the booth_  
_He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_  
_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_  
_Dedicated to what they doin', give a hundred percent_

"Huh, funny name," said Travis, "is it an acronym or something?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm just Luke."

_Forget Luke, nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_  
_It seems like he's never got time_  
_Because he fights every hope and he fights every crime_  
_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_  
_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_  
_And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he owned_  
_Ridiculous, without even tryin', how does he do it?_

Luke smiled. The memories from Camp Half-blood were too good to last. But he let himself relive them one last time before he saved the world.

_Annabeth and Thalia running beside him as they played capture the flag. _

_Annabeth's blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight as she spun around and attacked another enemy._

_Thalia as she blasted the enemy with a web of blue lightning._

_Percy Jackson, defeating Annabeth in his first game of capture the flag._

"I'm ready."

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and I serve no one but myself.

Remember the name.


End file.
